After Practice
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: Yagyuu was wondering why had the practice ended earlier... Niou showed him the answer. Sorry, I always have trouble with the titles and english isn't my first language. Warning: Yaoi/boyXboy, Implies SanaYuki; hope you will like it


"It's the first time that practice ended this early." Niou said, stretching his limbs while he was walking next to his doubles partner, Yagyuu Hiroshi.

"Yes, but I wonder why…" the taller boy replied. "It looked like buchou was in a hurry." The silver haired boy let out a laugh then looked at Yagyuu.

"I have a good hint. But if I'm right… how should I say… you don't want to see that."

"What are you talking about?" The megane-boy frowned.

"Do ya wanna find out?" The other said in a nasty tone, a huge grin appeared on his face. He grabbed Yagyuu's arm and pulled the confused boy after him.

xXx

"Oh my fucking god!" Niou whispered with wide eyes, staring through the clear glass of the clubhouse's window, seeing that their buchou and fukubuchou are passionately kissing each other.

Sanada was pushing Yukimura against the lockers roughly, one of his hands stripping the captain while the other held the panting boy's chin. At the same time Yukimura's long, slim fingers were travelling up and down the muscular back of the fukubuchou, pulling his lover as close as possible.

"I was right." Niou swallowed and turned his gaze toward Yagyuu.

The brown haired boy's jaw was dropped by the shock and couldn't move or say anything. Suddenly he dropped to the ground, his glasses covering his expressions so Niou didn't know what he was thinking at that moment.

"Oi, Yagyuu, daichoubu ka?" The silver haired boy asked with a worried look on his face, kneeling next to him.

"Yes… " He answered slowly, trying to find the proper words. "It's just… " he was interrupted by a loud moan.

Both of them slightly blushed but turned back quietly watching their buchou's and fukubuchou's breathtaking actions.

xXx

"Fuck me, Genichirou!" Yukimura ordered like he usually does on the court but his voice was low and full of lust. Sanada pushed his knee between the boy's thighs unzipping the smaller boy's pants in a painfully slow pace.

"This way of speaking is very inappropriate for a slave." The vice-captain taunted admiring the echoes of Yukimura's moans, his fingers were running up and down on the other's bare chest stroking the hard nipples.

The captain grabbed Sanada's neck and pulled him into a deep, dirty kiss wrapping one leg around the fukubuchou's hip, pressing his hard erection against the other's.

"Please, fuck me, Gen-sama." He begged in a groveling tone acting like a common whore.

xXx

"I've never thought they would play slave and master." Yagyuu mumbled in disbelief when he was finally able to speak after the shock. He turned back and sat on the ground staring in front of him. While he was busy with his thoughts Niou kneeled up to get a better look.

"Holy shit." He whispered as he was watching Sanada fucking Yukimura senseless against the lockers, both of them letting out loud groans.

Niou licked his dry lips and took a sharp sip of the air. He felt his usually loose pants painfully tight. "_Shit, I'm getting hard._" He knew he shouldn't watch it but he just couldn't take his eyes off.

"A little exited, eh~?" The silver haired boy felt hot breath right next to his ear which sent chill down his spine. A hand grabbed his waist while another started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Ya-Yagyuu?" He gasped in surprise as his partner pulled him into his lap, sliding his cold slim fingers into his pants.

"Wait, what- ?" Niou cried out in alarm but couldn't' hold back his sigh of relief as he felt a cool grip on his arousal.

The Gentleman was done with the stripping and used his free hand to bend Niou's head down to his own shoulder so he could suck the sensitive skin of the untouched neck, leaving a red mark.

"You can easily get turned on, how cute." He breathed against Niou's neck, licking the bruise he'd made just a second ago, earning a small, muted pant. He pushed three fingers into the other boy's mouth who immediately started sucking, making them wet all over.

The Trickster was really surprised and maybe a bit scared since he'd never seen this side of Yagyuu before but at the same time he'd been longing for this for a long time there was no way he'd ruin the mood with his stupid questions. He could ask later. He definitely would.

Yagyuu started moving his resting hand on Niou's member earning a loud moan. The brown haired boy placed a soft kiss on his chin then removed the fingers from the silver haired boy's mouth. The Trickster tried to kiss his partner but could only reach the corner of the soft lips.

Yagyuu ran his saliva covered fingers up and down Niou's bare chest, caressing the sensitive, pink nipples and making Niou tremble in excitement.

"People might… see us." The smaller boy panted as the other pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees stroking his inner thighs.

"That just makes it more exciting, doesn't it?" The Gentleman grinned and got a tight grip on Niou's arousal making the boy's vision become blurry and moan loudly in need.

The younger one quickly covered his mouth with his hand so his lustful groans would be softer.

"Hi-Hiroshi." He panted, arching his back and moving his hips at the same rhythm as Yagyuu's skillful fingers.

The taller boy increased his pace, making his partner to come hard into his waiting palm whispering "Hiroshi" again, collapsing in his lap in exhaustion. When he could finally catch up his breath, Niou pulled his clothes back but stayed in Yagyuu's lap, turning around to face him.

"Did you enjoy it?" A satisfied smirk appeared on the Gentleman's face and he placed his hands on Niou's hips.

The Trickster grinned and pressed his member against the other's earning a low moan. He placed his slim fingers on the older boy's cheeks and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss like he wanted to do before. Niou slid his fingers through the boy's hair, playing with the brown locks and cuddled to Yagyuu for the other's surprise.

The brown haired tennis player didn't expect this; he thought Niou would slap him or shout with him. He wrapped his arms around Niou's back, hugging him. Yagyuu forced his tongue between the Trickster's soft lips who allowed it, tasting his partner and gently sucking the pink tongue. Niou continued moving his hips, brushing their erections together so their kiss ended in heavy pants.

"My family's coming back on Monday, so I'm all alone at home for 4 days… " Niou said shyly, pretending to be the most innocent person in the whole world which wasn't true of course - it was the biggest lie in the history to be exact.

"You must be very lonely there, poor boy." Yagyuu grinned, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss then both of them stood up. "So, I'll stay over and entertain you."

"That's what I wanted to hear." The Trickster laughed, hugging his partner. "_These few days are gonna be interesting._" He thought.


End file.
